


Daylily

by Xaliacx



Series: Domestic McHanzo [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic, Fluff, Hanzo 'i'll die for my flowers' shimada, Hanzo and Jesse are so in love i want to die, M/M, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hanzo fuckin loves gardening ok, hanzo is playful and fun and not always stern, jesse mccree is a wonderful man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 04:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xaliacx/pseuds/Xaliacx
Summary: Hanzo loves flowers and gardening, and Jesse loves watching him water the flowers.





	Daylily

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my bih Zen for letting me use their account and proofreading for me.   
> This idea was given to me by my dude @dissonant-harmony on tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> For those who are curious, this is the daylily I am referring to: 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=daylily&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjovcSb4O7UAhWmrlQKHVXCDz0Q_AUICigB&biw=1536&bih=734#tbm=isch&q=daylily&chips=q:daylily,g_2:red&imgrc=ub1Th8Fq7MPGkM:

Every Sunday morning like clockwork, Hanzo gets up early to water the flowers in his garden. There are few things in this world that Jesse McCree would hate to miss. Watching his husband take care of his flowers is one of them. He loves the way Hanzo so delicately handles his flowers and how he talks to them. The way he leaves his hair down and doesn't change out of his comfortable clothing until after he's done.

Jesse sits out on their back porch with the morning coffee in his hand, admiring his husband while he redistributes dirt, pulls dead petals, and sweats from being on his hands and knees for something other than sex. He's pulled from his own thoughts when he hears Hanzo calling him from the yard.

“Jesse”

“Yes, darlin’?”

“Come here, I would like your opinion.” 

Jesse gets up from his chair and sets his coffee on the table, making his way to the expanse of land covered in greenery and soft color. 

“Wha’dya need, cupcake?”

Hanzo looks up at Jesse, who's standing over him.

“Daylilies would be a nice addition to the garden. But I'm unsure of where they would look best. What do you think?”

Jesse looks around at the garden with a half-hearted attempt to give a good answer, “honestly darlin’ I don't know. You've got the green thumb. I don't know shit about flowers. I just like watchin’ ya mess around in the dirt.” 

Hanzo gives Jesse an eye roll with a half smile. He takes his gloves off and stands up, wrapping his arms around Jesse’s waist.

“Jesse McCree, for all the time you sit there and watch me garden-”

Hanzo is interrupted by his husbands lips gently on his own. Jesse pulls Hanzo in closer, running his fingers through silky black hair. Hanzo pulls away with a gentle smile.

“I'm serious, I would like daylilies.” 

“Then we’ll get ya some daylilies. We can go today if ya want.” 

Hanzo glances over the garden one more time. 

“Actually, I have the perfect place.”

\------

Hanzo has always been meticulous about his plants. How much sunlight and water they get, where they're placed. Jesse has always admired how much work goes into it. Jesse admittedly can only grow cacti. He mostly forgets to water them. As he's told Hanzo many times, ‘not everyone can have a green thumb’.

Hanzo's hair is up, gloves on. He's been outside most of the morning and early afternoon while Jesse does things around the house. Hanzo sits up and stretches for a minute. Being bent over in the dirt for a few hours isn't exactly comfortable. Jesse brings out a bottle of cold water for Hanzo. He wipes the sweat off his face with his shirt before he takes a few sips of water. Jesse glances over Hanzo's work, his eye being caught by the tall, red blooms in the back. 

“Garden is lookin’ mighty fine, sugar.” 

“Thank you, my dove. I found a spot for the daylilies behind the freesias.” 

Hanzo gets up to grab the hose. Jesse is reminded of how much he loves his green-thumbed husband every time he looks at their yard or Hanzo’s dirt-smudged face. His thoughts are immediately wiped from his mind when his backside is blasted by a spray of cold hose water. He turns to see Hanzo with a coy smile on his face and hose in his hand. Hanzo changed the dial on the hose from ‘shower’ to ‘jet’. He sprays Jesse with water again from across the yard. 

The look of sheer surprise on Jesse’s face makes Hanzo double over in laughter. 

With a playful smile, Jesse starts to stalk over to Hanzo, standing face to face on opposite sides of the backyard.

“Now that's cold, baby.” 

Hanzo holding the nozzle of the hose as if it was a deadly weapon, ready to pounce. 

“Should have been paying attention,” Hanzo shrugs. 

Hanzo takes a few steps closer to Jesse, who has no space to back up. Hanzo sprays him again, and his only defense is to attempt to dodge the harsh stream of water. Jesse’s white t-shirt is completely soaked through, clinging to his body. He peels his shirt off, tossing the wet mass to the porch. 

Jesse rushes Hanzo, who attempts to brace for impact but is cut off by the hose behind him. Not realizing he's tangled in his own weapon, Jesse knocks Hanzo over, pinning one wrist with a wet knee. Using the one free hand to pin the other. 

In a fit of laughter, Hanzo is lying in the grass under Jesse, fighting to keep the hose in his grip. 

Jesse leans down and and presses a swift kiss to Hanzo’s lips and pries the hose from his strong fingers. Hanzo smiling, struggling to say into the kiss, “Jesse, no!” 

Hanzo’s hair fell out of its bun. Hair tie long stranded in the grass. Black hair sticking to his face and neck. 

Jesse sits on top of Hanzo in victory. Hose in one hand, he changes the dial to the mist setting and sprays Hanzo’s shirt until he can see the the part of his tattoo that was hidden under it. 

“You forgot who yer dealin’ with, sunshine,” Jesse says with a smirk. 

Hanzo relents, relaxing into the grass under Jesse’s weight. 

“Evidently.”

Jesse tosses the hose away from the both of them, releasing Hanzo from under his knee. He pulls Jesse closer by his shoulders, hints of laughter sprinkled in between gentle kisses and the their hands being tangled in dripping wet hair. 

Hanzo's hands rub Jesse’s bare back absentmindedly. He pulls Jesse flush against his chest. He softly presses kisses to Jesse's face and nibbles at his ear, finding encouragement in hearing Jesse’s breathy, baritone laugh. They part for a brief moment, noses touching gently and foreheads pressing together.

“I love you, Jesse McCree.” 

Jesse fans Hanzo’s hair out in the grass, staring lovingly at Hanzo's face. 

“And I love you.” 

He’s twirling Hanzo’s fanned hair in his fingers when he realizes a few strands are stuck. 

“Sorry waterbug, m’ ring is caught in yer hair” 

Hanzo watches the pensive expression on his face while he tries to untangle the hair from his wedding band. He has always appreciated that Jesse puts so much thought into even the smallest of things. Hanzo pushes Jesse’s dark brown hair out of his face and behind his ear, trailing his hand along his strong jawline. 

“There, it's unstuck. Wha’dya say I go grab a towel an’ you get to actually watering yer new flowers?”

Hanzo lets out a dramatic sigh, “I suppose so.”

Before getting up, Jesse presses one last kiss to Hanzo's cheek. He helps Hanzo up before walking in the house. 

Hanzo gets the hose and puts it back on the shower setting before letting the water gently sprinkle down on the freshly planted flowers. 

Jesse comes back out with a red towel hanging around his neck. Unfolding a purple towel and draping it over Hanzo’s shoulders, Jesse wraps his arms and the towel around his husband, holding it shut. He closes his eyes and inhales deeply. 

“Thank you.”

Hanzo leans his head back against Jesse’s shoulder.

“Hey Han, why’dya pick daylilies?”

“They remind me of you.”


End file.
